The Imprisoned
This is the eleventh episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode We open on a prison. People are standing guard everywhere. Suddenly, a green six armed alien appears, about 4 inches taller than Owen. The guards point their guns at it, but it grabs the bullets, and throws them back at the guards. He snickers and makes his escape. We then cut to the Barum family sitting in the living room. Sarth is grabbing gear, Amy is typing on the computer. Owen: What happened? Sarth: We don't have time, I'll summarize it. Evil alien who I fought in my childhood, escaped prison. Owen: Woah! So, where do you think he's gone? Sarth: I....don't know. Amy: Well, I know what prison he was in before he escaped. The Quarterpound Prison 30 miles away. Owen: What are we going to do when we get there? Sarth: We're going to search the prison. Find any clues we can about where he went. Then, when we find out where he went, we capture him. Owen: Alright. Sarth transforms into Lighthead. Lighthead: Grab on. They grab onto Lighthead, and they teleport away. They are now at the Prison. Lighthead transforms back. Sarh: We'll just tell them what we're here for and they'll surely let us in. They step up to the booth. Guard: What do you want? Sarth: We're here to do an investigation on the missing alien prisoner. Guard: Are you with the government? Sarth: Um, no. Guard: Then you have no business here. Sarth: But we.... Guard: Security! More guards come and throw them out. Guard: And stay out! He slams the door shut. They get up. Sarth: Ugh, now how are we going to get in? Owen: I've got it! He takes out the disguise pen. Owen: Moon Power! Turn me into an intimidating guard! Owen changes into a guard. Sarth: Good! But they'll ask for your ID, which you don't have. Owen: Hmmmm...good point. But they would definitely let me in if I brought a dangerous alien with me. Owen and Amy give a sly look to Sarth. Sarth: W-What? Me? Owen: Whoelse? Sarth spins the dial. Sarth: Ok. I'll go MeteorMash and.... Owen: Nope. You need to be someone no one would suspect would be up to something. Sarth: So...Scatter? Owen: Nope. We need Rifter. Sarth: Ugh, but I hate using him! Owen: It's the only way dad. Sarth sighs and changes into Rifter. Owen then tampers with the Omnitrix. It sinks into Rifter's skin. Rifter: What did you do? Owen: I made the Omnitrix go into you so they wouldn't see it. Rifter: Oh, at least that's a- Owen: I also made you unable to time out, or switch aliens. Rifter: Aw man. Owen: Anyways, let's get this show on the road. Owen grabs Rifter's hands and puts them behind his back. Owen: Remember, you're a prisoner. Try to struggle, resist or something. Rifter: Got it. Owen drags Rifter into the prison. Owen: Got me a new guy. Guard: Sweet! A Dimaterran! You don't catch those easily. Owen: I'll tell you the story. Guard: So, what did he do? Owen: You don't want to know. Guard: Whatever. Access granted. The door opens. Owen kicks Rifter down. Owen: Don't try anything stupid. Rifter: Grrr.... Owen keeps kicking Rifter so he keeps moving. Rifter(thought): Wow, Owen is doing a great job at this guard thing! Owen(thought): Oh my gosh I get to beat up dad! This is the best day of my life! Owen stops by a guard. Owen: Any open cells? Guard: Well, there is a cell where the escaped prisoner was in. Owen: Perfect. Owen drags Rifter to the cell and kicks him in there. He then shuts the door and locks it. Owen: Don't get comfortable. Owen laughs and walks off. Rifter: Wow. That's just....wow. Anyways, time to look for clues. Rifter waits until the guard watching him walks away, then inspects the room. He lifts up the mattress, looks on the ceiling, and looks at the walls. Rifter: Ugh! Nothing! Surely he had to left a note, or somethi- He sees something etched into the wall. He moves the bed, and sees words carved into the wall. Rifter: 3/31. That's two days ago, when he broke out. He must have been planning this in advance. He then sees a screwdriver hidden in the pillow. He picks it up. Rifter: He must have used this to open the door. Wait, there's a signature on it. He inspects it. Rifter: This is poorly written, so he obviously didn't write it. Must be someone with 3-4 fingers. We cut to Owen in the guard room, with a lot of guards listening to him. Guard: Tell the story again! Owen: Ok. So there I was, in the middle of the open plain, with no weapons, just that disgusting alien. He used many rifts to try to avoid me, but I figured out his pattern and wrestled him to the ground. I punched him many times, and I finally got him unconscious. The guards give Owen a cheer of approval. Owen: Now I believe I shall check up on the guy. Owen struts out the door as they cheer. Owen(thought): Oh my gosh adults are cheering for me, this is so awesome! He unlocks the cell door, and steps inside. Owen: Ok, scum. Come with me, I got some questions to ask you. Owen(whispering): Stage a fight. The guards will trust me more if they think I'm tough. Rifter gives a slight nod. Rifter: You'll never get the best of me! He jumps on Owen. Owen slams him into the wall. They fight for a little more as a crowd gathers. Guard: Go Owen! Owen grins. He throws Rifter into the ground and kicks him. Rifter goes in a rift and appears behind Owen. Owen grabs his arm and slams him into the light above him. Rifter is knocked unconscious. All the guards clap and fist bump Owen, and kick the unconscious Rifter. We then cut to Rifter tied up in an interrogation room. Owen: Oh thank gosh! You were unconscious for like an hour! So, what did you learn? Rifter: Well, I found out that he was definitely planning his escape on that certain day. And I found a screwdriver that he used to get through the door. It has a messy signature on it, so that person has to have 3-4 fingers. Owen: Seriously? That's the best you got? Rifter: I don't suppose you know anything better. Owen: Actually I do. He's a Dimaterran just like you. Rifter: Hm. That's good I guess. Anyways, find out what you can from those guards, and I'll find out what I can from other aliens. Owen: Wait a second, how do you know that the alien in question has 3-4 fingers? An alien could just have bad handwriting. Rifter: Aliens don't have bad handwriting. Owen looks at him with a blank expression. Owen: I don't believe that but whatever. Owen grabs Rifter and throws him in a room with other aliens. He then leaves. All the aliens stare at Rifter. Rifter: Um.....hi? Owen is now chilling with the guards. Guard: Man, that fight was awesome! Guard 2: Yeah! We haven't seen a fight that intense since Agvarok was here! Owen: Agvarok? Tell me about him. Guard: He was a deadly person who nearly exterminated mankind a long time ago! I'm surprised he's not dead. Dude's gotta be at least 100 years old by now. Owen: Exterminated mankind? Guard: We don't know that much. But anyways, stop asking questions and have a drink. They pull out a bottle of vodka. Owen: I-I really shouldn't. All Guards: Owen! Owen! Owen! Owen: Wellllllll, since you guys insist. We cut to Rifter hanging out with the other aliens. Rifter is sitting next to an Incursean, with three fingers. Rifter(thought): Incurseans always love war and destruction. He must have something to do with Agvarok. Rifter: So um, any gossip? Incursean: Why you asking me? Rifter: Well um.... Incursean: Ah who cares? What do you need info on? Rifter: The escaped Dimaterran. Incursean: I-I know nothing. D-don't ask me. Rifter: You appear to be stuttering. What did you do? Incursean: I didn't know he would use the screwdriver to break out! He said, 'finishing business.' I thought that meant he was getting payback on someone! Rifter: Calm yourself. Do you have ANY idea where he went? Incursean: Go ask Terra. Her and Agvarok were best buddies. He sees a Tetramand women. Rifter: Aw man. Rifter gathers up courage, and stands up and walks over to her. Terra: What do you want, shorty? Rifter: I-I need info on your buddy. Agvarok? Terra slams her fist down on the table, breaking it. Rifter(thought): Oh no. Terra: You want information? You want the scoop? Rifter: U-U-Uhhhh yes? Terra: Fine. I'll give it to you. Rifter(thought): There's gonna be a catch isn't there. Terra: IF! You can beat me in a fight! Terra swings and punches Rifter into the wall. Rifter: Why do I keep getting punched into walls today? Terra goes for another punch, but Rifter evades with a rift. He appears behind Terra. Terra: Nice try! Terra swings but Rifter disappears again. He is hanging on the ceiling light. He pulls the cord off and the light drops on Terra's head. Terra falls down. Rifter: I'll take that info now. Terra gets up and grabs Rifter. Terra: No chance. You have no chance of beating me. She runs and jumps into the air and throws him into the ground, and then goes for a punch. She makes a huge dent in the ground. Terra: You are dead now! Rifter isn't in the hole. Terra: Grrr. Where you go? Rifter appears behind her and pushes her into a rift. He follows. They disappear for a second, then come out. Terra is on the floor. Terra: My eyes! Rifter: The gap between dimensions is very bright. Give me that info now. Terra: Fine! I'll tell, I'll tell! He went to the desert in the outskirts of town. But I don't know what you'll do with that. Rifter: The desert- Rifter is struck with shock. Rifter: Oh no... I've gotta get Owen here but ho- Owen bursts through the door and grabs Rifter. Owen: I'm here to finish you scum. Come with me. Owen drags Rifter away. Rifter: Owen! How did you know? Owen: Security cameras. Duh. Rifter breaks free of Owen and starts running. Owen follows, but then sees a family of sad Dimaterrans. He hesitates, then unlatches the keys from his belt. He throws them through the opening in the floor. He smiles and runs off. They exit the prison. Owen changes back into his normal clothes. Rifter: Owen, change me back! Owen: Ok. Revert to human, command code 1-1-1-6-6. Rifter changes into Sarth. They start running more. Owen starts stumbling around. Owen: Hee hee hee.... Owen falls down. Sarth: Owen! What is wrong with you? Owen: They may have made me take some shots of vodka......then champagne......then beer...... Sarth: Ugh. Sarth picks Owen up and starts running. They reach a destroyed building. Owen: Can you explain why he's here? Sarh: When I was a kid, all I knew was that Agvarok hated humanity. He created a device that could release a power, killing all humans. We stopped him, and left the device here. Owen: Why couldn't you move it? Sarth: We were afraid it would go off. Owen: Couldn't you just have teleported it with Lighthead? Sarth: Uh-du-shoot! I should have done that! Owen stands up and looks more stable. Owen: So where is this device? Sarth: It's been sitting here for years. It's probably been buried by debris or something. Start digging. Owen starts lifting big pieces of debris. Owen: This is gonna take forever. Don't you have an alien? Sarth: I don't want to waste the battery. We're probably going to have to fight Agvarok. Owen: Wait, so if you knew we were going to fight him, why couldn't you just ask some other people to come help? You know, Aunt Grena, Icease, Mom. Wait, where is Mom? Sarth: Uh....Did we forget about her? Owen: Of course we did. Sarth: Anyways, use an anime power. Owen: Ok, let's see. Owen makes a key. Owen: Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo! A pink haired maid appears, and then proceeds to clear away all the debris. She then disappears. Sarth: Wow! You actually used something other than Sailor Moon! Owen: Well I see the thing. There is a green glowing ball in the ground. Owen: Come on then. Turn into Lighthead. Sarth changes into Lighthead and approaches the ball. Then Agvarok drops from the ceiling and kicks Lighthead away. Agvarok: Thanks for doing all the hard work for me! Agvarok heads toward the ball, but Owen turns into an Appoplexian and punches Agvarok away. Owen: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING GREEN SIX-ARMED DUDE THAT RESEMBLES RIFTER!!!! OWEN IS GOING TO DESTROY YOU!!! Owen goes for a punch, but Agvarok suddenly clones himself. Owen punches all the fake ones and they disappear. Owen: GRRRR! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING CLONES OF AGVAROK!!!!! YOU ARE A- Lighthead: Owen, that's not helping! Change back! Owen: GRRRR FINE! Owen changes back. He sees he's surrounded by a lot of Agvarok clones. Owen: Ugh, which one is the real one? Owen sticks out his hand. Owen: Jupiter.... He begins to spin. Owen: Oak..... He spins faster. Owen: Evolution!!!! Green projectiles fly out and hit all of the Agvarok clones. The real Agvarok gets knocked down. Owen: While he's down! Venus Crescent Beam Smash! Owen tries to shoot a beam, but it dissipatates. Owen: Holding that disguise drained my power! Agvarok kicks Owen. Lighthead changes into a new alien called Krakattack, very tall, blue and with a small layer of fur. Owen: Woah! What's this guy? Krakattack: A very strong alien. Owen: Stronger than Talloid? Krakattack: Yep. I was saving this guy for a special occasion. Krakattack sticks his hand up and electricity runs through his hand. He throws it at Agvarok. Agvarok rifts away and dodges. He disappears. Krakattack sticks both of his hands up and charges his whole body with electricity. Krakattack: If he touches me, he'll get shocked. Agvarok appears behind Owen and throws him at Krakattack. Krakattack tries to dispel the electricity, but Owen hits him and gets shocked, then falls to the ground. Agvarok then punches Krakattack in the head and he falls down. He reverts. Agvarok: Hah hah. Now I can initiate my long awaited revenge! Agvarok walks over to the orb. Sarth: Agh.....Owen....you gotta stop him.... Owen: Can't.....move.... Agvarok give a laugh and pushes his hand deep into the orb. It gives a big glow and then releases the energy. Sarth is blown away, and disintegrates. Owen sees and something triggers in him. Agvarok: Ah hah hah! In mere minutes, all humans will die!!! Owen stands up, mad. Agvarok is shocked. Agvarok: Y-You're not dead? How? Owen activates his power burst and glows white. He sticks his hand toward the device. The energy moves back into the ball, and then the ball disappears. Sarth comes back too. Agvarok: No! You will pay! Agvarok delivers several blows to Owen, but Owen does not flinch, or move even. He looks at Agvarok. He then flicks him and sends him flying. Agvarok gets up. Owen is above him. He sticks his hand out at Agvarok. Agvarok: N-No! Please. I beg of you, don't kill me! Owen doesn't move for a minute, then he puts his hand down. He points away from him. Agvarok: Y-Yes, I'll leave. Thank you. Agvarok scrambles away. Owen changes back and falls down. Owen(as he falls down): That was....so.......cool....... Owen falls down and passes out. Sarth staggers up. Sarth: He saved us again. Sarth picks up Owen and walks away. Episode ends. Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Krakattack. **Krakattack was one of Sarth's first aliens. * Rifter's species is called Dimaterrans. ** This episode also reveals that Dimaterran's can clone themselves. ** According to the creator, certain colors of Dimaterrans can only do certain things, such as why Rifter can only open rifts. Agvarok can do things other colored Dimaterrans can do because he's had years of practice. Category:Episodes